Thunder Storms and Starry Nights
by Designated Crowd Ninja
Summary: Its summer and love is in the air. Mori X OC.
1. The Sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**The sister of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin**

"Right everyone! I have our theme for the Summer dance!" announced Tamaki, in his usual over enthusiastic way.

"And what could it possibly be this year?" asked Kyoya, not actually interested but wondering how much it could cost.

"Its..." Tamaki paused for dramatic effect "... A Beach Party!"

Haruhi raised her eyebrow "Isn't it at the beach though?" she asked

"Yes, of course"

"So its not a theme is it. Its just a normal beach party."

"... but this beach party is going to have live music and a buffet table!"

Haruhi couldn't be bothered to hold up her side of the argument.

Kyoya was already adding up the cost on his calculator (Adding on obvious extras like hiring the band, stage and lights, etc.) He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Hikaru, Kaoru, is your sister's band still together?"

They thought about it "It should be, but we haven't seen her since mother's birthday last year so we're not really sure. Why?" they said in usion,

"I was wondering if you could ask her to preform at this years summer dance." he said

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and back at Kyoya "She should be fine with it."

"Wait... you mean Tanisuki, the girl who used to meet Kaoru and Hikaru after school?" asked Tamaki

"Yes,"

"Oooooh she's cute!" chimed Hunni, "Isn't she Mori?"

"... I guess so..."

***

Kaoru dialed Tanisuki's number and put it on speaker phone. After several moments of the dial tone there was a click of it being answered.

_"Yo,"_ said a girls voice

"Hey Tani!" they called in return

_"Hey bruv! how you been?"_ when they spoke at the same time she didn't bother to seperate them as two people she just refered to them as one person.

"Fine."

_"So you want a favour of me don't you? There has to be some reason for your call,"_

"Yes, we were wondering if you're free in four weeks time?"

_"Oooooh, I don't know, Its a bit short noticed... hold on... what day?"_

"Saturday till sunday."

_"... I might be able to squeeze you in somewhere... hold on isn't that the week of the summer dance? Kyoya wants me to preform doesn't he? and he wants some kind of discount cus' you're family? Am I right?"_

"Spot on, so can you?

There was silence on the line for a while _"... weeeeeeell... I'd have to speek to Lee but... I can work something out... tell Kyoya to call me tomorrow... what?" she called to someone on her end "okay guys I've got to go now, bye!" _she hung up,

***Three weeks later***

Haruhi looked round the music room at the other hosts, who all had clients today. For some reason thursdays weren't very busy and even the more popular hosts (such as Tamaki and Hunni) only had a few bookings. There was a knock at the door, which was odd, people normally just came straight in. Tamaki excused himself from the two girls at his table and strolled over to the door, throwing it open.

"Hello and welcome to Ouran High School's..." he was cut off by a girl pushing past him, completely ignoring the fact that he was there.

"Tani!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru, jumping up from their table and rushing over to hug her.

"Its been too god damned long." she said, wrapping her arms round both of them "Good lord you've grown!" she held the both at arms length. They were as tall as her.

This girl looked like a female version of the twins. Haruhi guessed that this was their older sister. "She doesn't look much older." Haruhi muttered to no one in particular.

"Actually Miss. Hitachiin is the came age a Mori, but her father didn't want her attending a school with boys so she recieved her education from the best private tutors money can buy." said Kyoya who was standing next to her.


	2. Past Friendships

**Past friendships**

Hunni sat down in the coach **(A/N: THIS IS RELEVANT TO THE PLOT SO BARE WITH ME AND IT IS A POSH EXPENSIVE COACH) **with a group of his regular customers. Who all looked slightly worried.

"Hunni, you and Mori haven't had a fight have you?" asked Karin,

"No, why?"

"Its just that we all expected you to sit with him."

Hunni looked around, as if checking no one was listening in on them "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered, leaning forwards.

The three girls nodded.

"You know Hikaru and Kaoru's older sister?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Mori and her were best friends when they were kids and they haven't seen each other in ages so I wanted them to sit next to each other so they could get to be best friends again." he said, playing on the 'sweet-little-boy-who-wants-his-friend-to-be-happy' act.

The girls squeeled with delight "How cute!"

*

Mori finished helping to load the suitcases onto the coaches (there was five of them, each one seats thirty) and boarded the coach. The seats next to Hunni had already been taken. He looked round for an empty seat. There was one next to Suki, who was day-dreaming and staring out the window.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked

She snapped back to reality "Huh? What? Oh, no, you can sit here."

It had been a while since he'd spoken to Suki, eight years to be precise. He could remember the first day they met as if it was only yesterday.

**_Flashback:_**

_An eight year old Mori was walking through the park in the heavily falling rain, holding an umbrella above his head, when he saw something odd. There was a small girl curled up beneath the climbing frame, she was soaked through and shivering. He walked over to her, knelt down and held his umbrella over both of them._

_"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." he said to her_

_She lifted her head to look at him. There was a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. She yelped and pressed her face into her arms again, absolutely terrified. _

_"If you're scared of the thunder and lightning, why are you out here? and without a coat on."_

_"D-daddy says I sh-shouldn't b-be scared of s-silly things I-I should be scared of p-proper th-things and I c-can't go b-back inside until I'm not s-scared" she stuttered, lips blue with the cold._

_Mori pulled off his coat and put it round her shoulders "My name's Mori, whats yours?"_

_"Tanisuki,"_

_"Tanisuki, when you're scared you should just think of something happy or not scary."_

_"Like w-what?"_

_Mori thought about it "My mom says there's always calm at the eye of the storm. So you should just imagine the storm is in your head and the find the middle of it."_

_"W-where's that then"_

_"Here," he kissed her forehead quickly, she froze."You should get home," he said, then left._

**_End Flashback_**

He didn't even know if she'd gone home after that or if Hikaru and Kaoru knew that their father used to lock Suki outside during thunderstorms.

The coaches turned onto the Motorway. Mori glanced over at Suki to see what she was doing. It looked like she was writing a piece of music, he could almost hear her humming the tune of it as she wrote each note. Every now and again she'd stop and softly sing the last few bars to herself.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Huh? Been? What are you on about?"

"For the last eight years, where have you been?"

"Keeping my distance from Dad, my eighteenth is in a few weeks and he's convinced himself that I'm going to get pregnant and elope at the first chance I get." she said putting her pencil and music away.

"You could of called," he blurted out

"I couldn't, the old man still gets my phone bill and a list of the numbers I dialed. You know what he'd do if he found yours on that list."

He agreed, this was a valid reason for not calling him.


	3. Symphony in the Storm

**Symphony in the Storm**

"Well we can't preform outside when its chucking it down!" Suki's drummer, Lee, yelled at Tamaki.

"Why don't you preform inside then?" he suggested, "I'm sure the manager wouldn't mind letting us borrow his ballroom."

The lights cut out and they were plunged into darkness "Now we can't preform full stop." said Suki,

A few moments later the manager came in to the small room where the band had been told to store their now soaked equipment, he shone a torch round the room. "I'm so sorry but unfortunately we appear to be experiencing a power cut."

"Do we, do we really?" muttered Lee, who was then jabbed in the ribs by Suki's elbow.

Suki had an idea that might just make up for the concert loss. "Would you by any chance have a piano in your ballroom?" she asked

"Yes," answered the manager "two and recently tuned."

"Could you gather all the students and any guests who enjoy classical in the dining room, please." she said "And where could I find candles and matches that I can use?"

"Yes, of course. The candles and matches are in the drawers in the dining room." with that the manager left to do as he was told,

"Kyoya, Hunni, Mori, Kaoru, help the manager with the guests. Hikaru, Haruhi, get the candles and matches from the dining room and meet me in the ball room..." instructed Suki

"Who put you in charge?" asked Hikaru

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt "The fact that I'm stronger than you"

"Point taken," he said and she let go of him

"Tamaki, with me,"

*

Suki led Tamaki downstairs to the ballroom and instructed him to sit down at the grand piano then explained her plan to him.

*

Haruhi quickly found the matches and candles and handed Hikaru several boxes of candles.

"What do you think Suki-senpai is planning?" asked Haruhi

"I'm not sure but her plans are normally quite good so I wouldn't be worried," answered Hikaru, he was slightly nervous, he'd been alone with Haruhi in the dark once before and that hadn't exactly ended up well.

*

"Do you understand?" asked Suki,

"Yes," replied Tamaki,

The ballroom was now lit with the candles that Hikaru and Haruhi had found and the studants and teachers on the 'summer dance' trip (Plus two elderly couples who were staying at the hotel) had all sat down in various groups on the floor (Mori fetched some chairs for the elderly couples and teachers). When they had all settled down Suki and Tamaki stood up.

"Hello, for those of you that don't know I'm Tanisuki Hitachiin and this is Tamaki Suoh. We're sorry but due to the rain, our summer dance this year has been canceled and there's a power cut so we can't preform inside. But, just for the sake of lightning the mood" there was and rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning "Wow, talk about timing... anyway Tamaki will be playing the piano for a while, then if anyone feels they have a talent they'd like to share you're welcome to. So now I'm going to bugger off, so Tamaki can play."

Suki walked off and sat by Mori and Haruhi, then Tamaki started to play a soft, sort of happy song. After a while the odd conversation buzzed up between people, but you could still hear the piano above the chatter.

Another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder. Suki twitched slightly with fear, but Haruhi nearly jumped out of her skin. This didn't go unnoticed by Suki, who had (yet another) idea. Even though Tamaki had only been playing for less than an hour, Suki got up and dragged the terrified Haruhi over to the piano, where Tamaki was playing and whispered something in his ear. He brought the playing to a stop and went over to sit with the rest of the host club.

"What is it?" asked Hunni

"I don't know, another idea I think," replied Tamaki,

The 'audience' noticed the halt in the playing but Suki soon started up a second song. One that most of the people in the hall recognised as _moonlight sonata _by Beethoven.

"Haruhi, I want you to focus on the music and nothing but that, close your eyes," the thunder and lightning started to get more frequent and louder, Haruhi fought the urge to go and hide in a cupboard somewhere "This music is the eye is the eye of the storm, when you can only hear the music, there is no storm to fear."

***Later - 10pm***

Suki took a small candle and went into the lounge. She'd never really been a people person and the random conversation was giving her a headache. She stood in the window, looking out onto the sea front, the storm was still blowing a strong as it was three hours ago. There was no sign of it letting up any time soon.

The sound of Lee's 'Barber shop quartet' drifted through the walls, Suki laughed, the were singing _good vibrations_ by the beach boys again.

"I haven't seen weather like this in ten years." said Mori, who had just come in behind her.

"Bloody hell, you scared me."

"So you're not scared of thunder storms anymore then?"

"Not as much as I was, not since..." she looked at her feet, blushing in the dim light.

"You still remember that?"

"Yeah..."

There was a particularly loud crash of thunder which made Suki jump and burry her face in Mori's chest. "I thought you weren't scared anymore?"

"I'm not... much"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, then he kissed her. At precicly the wrong moment she looked up and the kiss intended for her forehead landed on her lips.


	4. Two Hearts Meet

**Two hearts meet**

Haruhi flicked through the pile of post that had arrived this morning. She didn't know why she bothered, there was never anything for her, but right at the bottom of the pile was a lilac envelope addressed to her. she opened it, it read:

_Dear Haruhi,_

_No doubt Kaoru and Hikaru have not told you its my birthday in a week,  
__but anyway it is and my aunt has given me the weirdest present.  
She says I'm allowed to invite two friends to her Hot Spring resort.  
Would you like to come? Don't worry about your 'problem' I know about it  
already and you can dress normally._

_Tanisuki Hitachiin._

_P.S. DO NOT give your reply to Hikaru or Kaoru, I don't care what they say I said  
just don't!_

Haruhi folded up the letter and put it in her pocket so she would remember to write the reply later.

***After School***

"Hey Haruhi, did you get your invitation?" asked Tamaki, as soon as Haruhi opened the door to the music room.

"Um... Tanisuki-senpai invited you too?" asked Haruhi, she was sure it only said she was inviting two friends on the invitation.

"No! Don't be silly! Kaoru and Hikaru invited us!" exclaimed Tamaki

On instant, Haruhi knew that they were plotting something. "Where's Mori senpai?" she asked,

"Mori-senpai has a prior engagement this afternoon, so, just for this evening, Host Club is canceled." explained Kyoya,

"Oh..."

This was unusual, Tamaki would never let the host club be canceled, not even for one night. Before she got dragged into another one of Tamaki's schemes, Haruhi decided to leave.

"So let me explain my plan" said Tamaki,

Too late.

"Shouldn't we explain it to Haruhi before we tell her the plan?" asked Kaoru,

"Yes, yes we should," said Tamaki, who then pulled her into the seat next to him "Haruhi, you know Mori?"

"Yes..."

"and Suki?"

"Yes..."

"Mori and Suki-chan have been best friends since they were really little" carried on Hunni, who obviously knew the whole story better than any of them "and they've fallen in love with each other, they just haven't realised it yet and need our help to do so!"

Haruhi was speechless, for once this wasn't one of Tamaki's so called 'fail-safe' plans, but it was Hunni's idea. It might actually work... _might._

***The weekend of the hot springs trip***

Suki's casually dressed chauffeur lifted Haruhi's suitcase into the boot and closed it, then made his way round the side of the car open the door for Suki. She held out her arms to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello!" she said

'at least she's not like the twins' thought Haruhi, they would of arrived in a flashy limo and almost definately made a scene. Suki let go of her.

"You must be the Tanisuki I've heard so much about!" cried Kotoko, Haruhi's father, who was just about to leave for work so he was dressed as a woman. "I'm Haruhi's father!"

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san." said Suki, smiling politely and bowing slightly.

"How sweet!" cried Kotoko

Suki seemed unfazed by Haruhi's Father, much less by his appearance.

***At the hot springs***12 pm - midnight***

Suki looked up at the sky. Even if it was just for a while, it felt like the dim light of the stars was washing it all away, all the worries, all the stress, all the confusion... all the pain... Being an extremely good actress meant that hiding all these things from the others was easy, but Haruhi, being a girl, might be able to pick up something with the odd sixth-sense that some girls had, but that didn't worry her.

Something else did.

The way that he looked at her sometimes, it was like he could see straight through her well placed mask. Being able to hide emotion so easily himself, she knew that he knew there was something wrong.

Haruhi and the others had long since gone to bed so she guessed it was safe now. Suki slumped against the tree and let it all out. Closing her eyes, and letting the tears fall. No one knew, no one wondered, no one even suspected that Suki suppressed all this emotion, or that bottling it up made the pain worse.

Someone spun her round.

Mori.

He took one look at her tear streaked face and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight against his chest and stroking her hair as the tears continued to fall. She didn't want Mori to see her like this, but once the tears started, she couldn't stop them if she tried and ion this state she was too weak to push him away and run from him.

As if he read her mind Mori spoke.

"Don't run away from someone who wants to listen."

Saying that opened something resembling a flood gate in Suki's head. Suddenly she couldn't hold it all back any more and all the tears she hadn't cried, all the sobs she'd held back came flooding out at once. She clung to Mori like he was her life-line. Never wanting to let go.

It was hard to believe that someone as composed and calm as Suki ever cried at all. But Mori knew her better than that. He knew how she was hurting, why she cried and who caused her pain. Without even knowing who he was Suki had trusted him from the moment they met.

He loved her so much and knowing that she could never return that love tore his heart in two. She cared too much for Hikaru and Kaoru to be able to understand what loving someone else is like.

She'd stopped crying now, but she still held her head against his chest, listening to his quickening heart rate. She knew her own heart was racing too.


	5. Strawberries

**Strawberries**

Someone knocked on the door. Haruhi closed her book and looked at the clock, 6pm, odd, she wasn't expecting anyone and her Dad should still be at work so who could it be? She got up to answer the door. It was Suki. Haruhi almost didn't recognise her as she was wearing make-up (Dark blue eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and light pink lip-gloss) and her hair was done up in a spiky bun

She was wearing a light blue kimono with a black and pink butterfly pattern on it.

"Huh? You're not ready yet?" she said

"Ready for what?"

"The summer festival silly!"

"I was just going to stay in tonight, I don't even have a kimono to wear." said Haruhi, who was already wearing her Pajamas.

Suki held up a dry cleaners bag "Good thing I brought one then!"

Haruhi must have been wrong, Suki was more like the twins than she first thought.

*

Only twenty minuets later Haruhi was wearing a dark blue kimono with a koi pattern on it. Suki did her make-up too, faint blue eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. Obviously Suki hadn't seen the flaw in her plan.

"Um, Suki-senpai, what happens if someone from school sees me like this?" asked Haruhi

"That, my dear Haruhi, is were my ingenius plan comes in!" exclaimed Suki "It seems such a waste that a beautiful girl such as your self should have to wear a boring mans kimono to a festival, so you are now Rin Fujioka, cousin of Haruhi Fujioka and you are visiting Haruhi for the weekend, who has unfortunately fallen ill with a slight cold so is unable to attend the festival this evening."

Haruhi had to admit, this was ingenius.

"B.T.W, the kimono's a gift, keep it."

***

"Hey! Hikaru! Kaoru! Over here!" called Hunni

The twins made their way over to the rest of the host club, who were stood by the entrance.

"Where's Suki?" asked Tamaki,

"She said she had something to do first, but she'd be here in a bit."

"Talking about me?" said Suki, appearing from nowhere

"That was quick, what was it you had to do anyway?" asked Hikaru

"This," Suki stepped to the side, and Haruhi came into view.

"H-haruhi...?" stuttered Tamaki,

The twins looked on in awe.

"Haruhi, you look amazing! but what if someone from school sees you?" asked Hunni

"That's the genius of my plan," Suki explained her plan to the group in hushed tones.

*

"Guys, lets get our fortunes!" said Haruhi excitedly, running on ahead with Hunni.

When they got to the stall Haruhi and Hunni were already reading their fortunes to each other.

"_Gemini brings mischief and pain but also brings love_, weird" said Haruhi "What about you Hunni?"

"_Too much of one thing will cause you pain__,You will loose your best friend to love, yet you will stay loyal to them_, I don't get it..." Hunni re-read the piece of paper in his hand, a confused look on his face.

"What do yours say?" asked Haruhi, turning to Hikaru and Kaoru

The man at the stall handed them their fortunes.

"_Your loyalty will cause you pain and a new love will be found._" said Kaoru,

"I don't want to say," said Hikaru, staring at the piece of paper in his hand.

Suki plucked it out of his hand "Awwww, _you will discover the love of one close to you, yet you will cause pain to others, _what it is with these fortunes and pain?" she said, looking again at her own and handing Hikaru back his

"Yeah I know..." said Tamaki, looking solemnly at his own "It says loosing my family will cause me great pain, and dark stranger will bring love."

"Mine seems normal, _Your brains shall be the height of your achievement, but they may be your demise."_said Kyoya, "Mori, Suki, you haven't read out yours yet."

Mori had a blank look on his face, Suki was blushing madly.

"_Vestri atrum miles militis vigilo ex um bra, exspecto diutius quod they mos permoveo in_" said Suki, "That's what it says."

"In case you haven't realised no one else can speak Latin." said Hikaru, who was annoyed that Suki had read his out loud.

"That's the idea," she looked up at Mori "What about yours?"

"..."

***

Somehow they had been split up in the crowds. Tamaki and Kyoya were wondering round aimlessly. Kaoru and Hikaru were being led around by Haruhi. Hunni had been split up from everyone but met up with some of his customers. Mori and Suki had long since drifted away from the main festival and found some where quiet to sit down

Suki took a small bite out of one of the Manju sweets she had bought (strawberry and cream, her favorite) and inwardly sighed, her sweet tooth was ridiculous, she couldn't even hold sweets in a bag without eating one of them. She took out the strawberry in the center and put it back in the wrapper then, unaware that Mori was watching her, scooped the cream out with her tongue. He'd always known that she ate Manju sweets like this, he just didn't understand why she didn't eat the strawberry, he knew she liked them. She just held it in the wrapper, looking as if she was about to say something, until her nanny (her parents were never around for long enough to take her anywhere) dragged her away. Now, without anyone to drag either of them away, would be the best time to ask her why she did this. He was about to but suddenly she held the strawberry out to him.

"I-I know you like strawberries so... here" she said , not looking at him.

***

Hikaru looked round, "Where did Kaoru go?" he asked

Haruhi looked round to "I don't know... maybe he saw one of the others and walked off."

"He wouldn't, not without telling us."

"Lets retrace our steps then, he might be looking for us too."

The truth was that Kaoru had purposely separated himself from them. He knew his brother liked Haruhi, and if he was hanging round with them nothing would happen between them.

***

"Takashi-kun..."

Mori's attention snapped back to Suki, she hadn't called him that in such a long time.

"...thank you,"

"For what?" he asked her, trying to suppress this sudden wave of emotion that was making his stomach do back flips.

" being here, you're always here when I need you and you don't complain when I break down on you or ..."

"You're talking gibberish, and its okay, I don't mind."

Suki couldn't disguise the look of surprise on her face, Mori hardly ever spoke in more than one syllable at a time.

* * *

**Author: Is it just me or do these chapters get longer and longer?**

**Please R+R!  
**


	6. Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

Mori was agitated, although he didn't show it.

Suki's band hadn't got the recording contract, so Suki was coming home ahead of schedule. Everyone else had gone to meet her at the airport. He had to admit he wanted to go and meet her to, but he feared that seeing her would make the pain in his heart to great to bare.

He was sat on a bench in the park where he'd first met Suki. All afternoon he'd sat here, getting disapproving glances from woman with children. Now it was about half eleven and starting to rain slightly, thankfully he was sheltered by the trees, but to be honest he couldn't care less about getting wet. He ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes.

"Why weren't you at the airport?" said a soft voice

He opened his eyes. Suki was stood in front of him, looking slightly upset. Mori didn't reply.

"I asked you a question." she said, sitting down by him. He looked away.

"Mori."

Nothing.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

He could hear the quiver in her voice, the one she denied having when she was upset.

There was silence for a while, then she spoke.

"Do you hate me?"

His heart was breaking with her words. How could she think that? He loved everything about her, even the way she would punch his arm when he wouldn't reply. He noticed she hadn't done that now.

"I'll take that as a yes..." she got up and started to walk away.

Without warning he jumped up and grabbed her hand "Wait!"

She didn't face him.

"Suki... I love you." the words came out before he could stop them, but she looked at him.

He couldn't read the look on her face, it was something between shock and disbelief. They were getting soaked, the rain had started to fall heavier.

"Really? ..." she whispered,

His throat seemed to close up, no words would come out. Instead he pulled her towards him and kissed her. After what felt like hours, the need for air broke them apart.

Suki layed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "_I love you too..._" she whispered "You big idiot." she added, punching his shoulder softly.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**What do you think readers? **

**Shall I continue?**

**Or maybe a sequel?**

**Vote on my Poll!**

**Please R+R**


	7. UPDATE!

**UPDATE! - **

**I have discovered my original draft of _Thunder Storms and Starry Nights _(Which was temporarily misplaced due to the fact that my room is currently resembling a bomb site! ^_^). I will upload this version under the name of _My Immortal _as soon as possible.**

**_My Immortal_ is considerably darker and more in the genre of 'Hurt/Comfort' than _Thunder Storms and Starry Nights._ Suki's name was originally Hana (but I for got this =P ) but it is still the same parings, so please bare with me.**

**13th-Queen-of-WHATEVER.**


End file.
